blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Super-Size Prize/Gallery/3
Pickle the Construction Truck S4E6 Pickle driving with construction worker trucks.png|"So then I says, "Looks like we're gonna need a bigger dump truck!"" S4E6 Worker trucks laugh with Pickle.png S4E6 Worker trucks and Pickle laugh again.png S4E6 Crusher "What are you doing now?".png S4E6 Pickle is a construction worker.png S4E6 Pickle asks Crusher to jackhammer the street.png S4E6 Crusher doesn't feel like it.png S4E6 Pickle understands again.png S4E6 Pickle "You've gotta be really tough".png S4E6 Crusher says he is tough.png S4E6 Crusher taking the jackhammer.png S4E6 Crusher stands ready.png S4E6 Jackhammer activates.png S4E6 Jackhammer goes out of control.png S4E6 Crusher stops next to a mud puddle.png S4E6 Jackhammer starts up again.png S4E6 Crusher splats in the mud puddle.png S4E6 Crusher covered in mud.png Helping Robbie/Pizza Delivery S4E6 Robbie making a delivery.png|Pizza delivery! S4E6 Gus answers the door.png S4E6 Joe and Gus get their pizza.png S4E6 Gus tosses a coin to Robbie.png S4E6 Robbie catches the coin.png S4E6 Robbie hears Blaze's horn.png S4E6 Robbie calling for Blaze.png S4E6 Blaze and AJ stop to greet Robbie.png S4E6 Robbie presenting Blaze's job.png S4E6 AJ surprised by Robbie's job offer.png S4E6 Blaze "We could do that".png S4E6 Robbie giving instructions.png S4E6 Blaze accepts Robbie's job.png S4E6 Robbie "I'll see you soon".png S4E6 Blaze "Let's go deliver some pizzas".png S4E6 AJ "We can't deliver pizzas yet".png S4E6 Blaze thinking.png S4E6 Blaze "Well then".png S4E6 Blaze ready to do mechanical engineering yet again.png S4E6 First we need a sauce squirter.png S4E6 Second we need a cheese grater.png S4E6 Last we need a big oven.png S4E6 Blaze's third mechanical engineering plan complete.png S4E6 Blaze transforms for the last time.png S4E6 Blaze becomes a pizza mobile.png S4E6 Blaze and AJ "Let's go make some pizza".png S4E6 Blaze drives down the street.png S4E6 Sauce squirts onto pizza.png S4E6 Cheese grates onto pizza.png S4E6 Blaze passes a chicken.png S4E6 Chicken smells Blaze's pizza.png S4E6 Chicken gets excited.png S4E6 Blaze and AJ hear the chicken coming.png S4E6 Chicken in pursuit of Blaze.png S4E6 Blaze "Then we'd better hurry".png S4E6 The first pizza goes to building 7.png S4E6 Help us look for building 7.png S4E6 Sign for building 4.png S4E6 Sign for building 7.png S4E6 Pink truck waiting for Blaze.png S4E6 Blaze stops at building 7.png S4E6 Blaze makes the first delivery.png|Wait...weren’t there toppings on that pizza just a minute ago? S4E6 Pink truck thanking Blaze.png S4E6 Blaze starts making another pizza.png S4E6 Blaze hears the pizza chicken again.png S4E6 Blaze "And we'd better do it fast".png S4E6 Pizza chicken still chasing Blaze.png S4E6 The second pizza goes to building 3.png S4E6 Sign for building 3.png S4E6 Blaze stops at building 3.png S4E6 Blaze makes the second delivery.png S4E6 Blaze prepares one last pizza.png S4E6 Pizza chicken behind Blaze.png S4E6 Pizza chicken catching up.png S4E6 The last pizza goes to building 11.png S4E6 Sign for building 8.png S4E6 Sign for building 15.png S4E6 Sign for building 11.png S4E6 Blaze confused by building 11.png S4E6 It's a chicken coop.png S4E6 The second pizza goes to building 3.png S4E6 Sign for building 3.png S4E6 The last pizza goes to building 11.png S4E6 Sign for building 8.png S4E6 Sign for building 15.png S4E6 Sign for building 11.png S4E6 Pizza chicken appears before Blaze.png S4E6 Blaze "This is where you live".png S4E6 AJ "That's why you were chasing us".png S4E6 Blaze offers a pizza to the pizza chicken.png S4E6 Pizza chicken eats her pizza.png S4E6 Blaze returns to normal as the pizza chicken eats.png S4E6 Robbie congratulates Blaze and AJ.png S4E6 Robbie tosses a coin.png S4E6 Blaze gets his last coin.png S4E6 Blaze has enough coins.png S4E6 AJ "Uh-oh, look!".png|"Uh-oh! But look!" S4E6 Only one prize is left.png|"There’s only one super-size prize left in the machine!" S4E6 We have to be fast.png S4E6 AJ says it's time for Blazing Speed.png S4E6 Blazing Speed deployed.png S4E6 Blazing Speed request.png S4E6 Blaze about to unleash Blazing Speed.png S4E6 Robbie "Go, Blaze!".png S4E6 Blazing Speed unleashed.png S4E6 Blaze jumps over a truck.png S4E6 Truck watching Blaze.png S4E6 Blaze coming round the corner.png S4E6 Blaze zooms back through the streets.png Blaze's prize S4E6 Super-size prize machine with one prize left.png S4E6 Blaze makes his return.png S4E6 Trucks at cotton candy stand watching Blaze.png S4E6 Blaze makes it back in time.png S4E6 Blaze reaches the super-size prize machine.png S4E6 Blaze shows his three coins.png S4E6 Barker "This last prize is all yours".png S4E6 Blaze inserts his coins.png S4E6 Blaze turns the handle.png S4E6 Final prize coming down the tube.png S4E6 Blaze waiting.png S4E6 Blaze gets the final prize.png|Yeah-heh! S4E6 Blaze ready to see what his prize is.png|You ready to see what our super-size prize is? Okay. Here goes. S4E6 Blaze's capsule opens.png S4E6 It's a marshmallow.png S4E6 Marshmallow gets bigger.png S4E6 Marshmallow gets even bigger.png S4E6 Marshmallow gets even more bigger.png S4E6 Blaze "I don't believe it".png S4E6 Blaze "It's a super-size marshmallow!".png S4E6 Marshmallow grows to its biggest.png S4E6 Trucks gather round the super-size marshmallow.png S4E6 Blaze "It's marshmallow time!".png S4E6 Trucks approach the super-size marshmallow.png S4E6 Joe and Gus eating the marshmallow.png S4E6 Blaze jumps up the inflatable slide.png S4E6 Blaze jumping to the marshmallow.png S4E6 Blaze bounces on the marshmallow.png S4E6 Two trucks see Blaze bouncing.png S4E6 Trucks join in the bouncing.png S4E6 Blaze and AJ bounce around.png S4E6 Everyone bouncing on the super-size mushroom.png S4E6 Blaze bounces at the camera.png S4E6 AJ bounces at the camera.png S4E6 Blaze bounces at the camera again.png S4E6 Final view of Axle City Fair.png Pickle the Musician S4E6 Pickle putting on a concert.png S4E6 Pickle singing "Pickles in my brain".png S4E6 Pickle singing "Pickles in the bathtub goin' down the drain".png S4E6 Pickle ends his song.png S4E6 Crusher coming onstage.png S4E6 Pickle "Check out what I'm doing now".png S4E6 Pickle "I'm a musician".png S4E6 Crowd cheers Pickle again.png S4E6 Pickle asks Crusher to join him.png S4E6 Crusher "That sounds like too much work".png S4E6 Pickle understands; says Crusher needs a lot of talent.png S4E6 Crusher "I've got talent!".png S4E6 Crusher takes Pickle's guitar.png S4E6 Crusher starts playing his own song.png S4E6 Crusher rocking out.png S4E6 Crusher hopping backwards.png S4E6 Crusher falls off the stage.png S4E6 Crusher crashes into trash cans.png S4E6 Pickle comes upon Crusher.png S4E6 Pickle singing "Oh, yeah!".png S4E6 Iris out on Pickle.png To return to the The Super-Size Prize episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 4 episode galleries